


Her Little Secret Ficlets

by CharlotteAshmore



Series: Her Little Secret verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/pseuds/CharlotteAshmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets written in the Her Little Secret verse. oneshots will range from G-E depending on the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Couldn't Stop Kissing Her

**Author's Note:**

> kindleheartheartzyou said:  
> Her Little Secret 'verse! Life at the dark castle ;D
> 
> Well, darling, you didn’t specify exactly what you wanted, so I really hope you like this.  
> Rating: T

He couldn’t stop kissing her.  The smoke enveloping them faded away into the ether as they materialized into the Great Hall of the Dark Castle, yet Rumpelstiltskin paid heed to none of it.  How could he when he had his beloved in his arms?  She was real and whole and safe and perfect…and she was his at last.  Two years and three days since last he’d held her.  Two years and three days since he’d heard the melodic sound of her voice or gazed into the shimmering pools of her eyes.

She was no longer his little dearie, but his true love.  His to hold forever close to his heart.  He’d never thought to fall victim to that questionable emotion again, never thought the blackened husk which thumped erratically in his chest would ever beat for anything other than the next deal.  Now it pumped for her…Belle…Belle…Belle…  Seraphim couldn’t have sounded any sweeter than the sound of her name singing through his blood.

“I love you,” she whispered reverently against his lips as she broke away to draw breath, filling her lungs with sweet air before he claimed her mouth once more.

He tried desperately to hold the beast at bay as her light filled him with hope for their future, driving the darkness to the far reaches of his soul.  She was his everything, his love.  She’d sought comfort from him as a child and now she sought his love as an adult.  He would not fail her again, would not push her away.  He was a willing slave to her whims and would never willingly part from her again.  He was convinced he wouldn’t endure it.

“My Belle…” he murmured as his lips trailed softly over the smooth curve of her jaw to find the shell of her ear.  “I love you.  I’m sorry.”

Belle tugged on the ends of his hair as she forced him to meet her gaze…a gaze so mellifluous and tender it made his heart ache with yearning.  “There is no need to apologize, Rumpel.  You came for me.  You saved me and brought me home.”

His lips brushed hers again and again as he tried to convey the depths of his regret, his arms tightly wrapped about her waist as he held her within his embrace.  “Home…” he agreed with a slight nod of his head.  “You are my home, Belle.  I’ll never let you go, never allow anything to separate us again.  I promise.”

She smiled, that lovely twist of her rosebud mouth that sent flutters of warmth spiraling through his wiry frame and he couldn’t help but return it.  Then she pulled away, her innate curiosity urging her to explore her new home, something she’d only dreamed about before.  Instantly, he felt the loss of her light, the need to touch her, to kiss her, driving him forward to follow in her wake.  She was his flame and he was a helpless moth drawn to her heat.

He felt as if he let her out of his sight, he would wake and it would all have been a dream, the years still moving forward as the chasm between them widened, time ever marching on as she went about her life without him.  She clasped his hand as he showed her the treasures in his hall and he kissed her fingertips.  He brought her onto the grounds and smiled, his arm firmly about her waist as they traversed the rose garden and his lips whispered butterfly kisses against her bare shoulder.  With each new room he revealed to her delighted gaze, she rewarded him with a touch of her delicate fingertips or a kiss from her soft lips.

Her light spread throughout the castle, much like it spread through him and he felt something he hadn’t thought ever to experience…happiness.  She was home and she was his and hopefully someday soon he would wake up and feel confident that it was no longer his dream, but his reality and in the light of dawn it wouldn’t fade with the morning dew.

The last room he showed her stole her breath and make her squeal with childlike glee, the walls covered in shelves upon shelves of the greatest treasures known to his little dearie.  No longer would he only see her once a month to have her read to him in her garden under the moonlight.  Now she would read to him here in their home before a cozy fire wrapped protectively in his arms as she uncovered another adventure, another romance…yet none that could rival their own.

“Rumpel!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms about him and raining kisses over his face in her excitement.  “This is the most wonderful thing…I don’t know what to say.”

He didn’t care what she said, as long as he could always see such joy upon her face, her eyes alight with happiness…happiness _he_ had brought her.  “I couldn’t come into this room when we were apart.  It was too painful to see the books we would never read together, and now…Oh, Belle…” His lips found hers again as his hand gently brushed against her nape to hold her to him, holding her in place as he captured her bottom lip between his.

She sighed breathlessly against the corner of his mouth and tugged on his hands, delighting in the feel of his claws against the smooth skin of her wrists as she pulled him over to the chaise.  “And now we can enjoy this room together,” she said, smiling sweetly as she urged him to sit. 

With some reluctance, he let her go, but she returned to him after a mere moment with a hastily chosen selection from the nearest shelf.  She seemed to be as averse to parting as he, needing his touch to reassure her that this was real.    She smiled shyly at him as she moved to sit beside him and laughed merrily as he caught her in the last moment to pull her down to sit upon his lap.

Rumpelstiltskin smothered her laugh with his lips, his arms settling about her waist, his head upon her shoulder as her free hand stroked lightly over his wild curls.  “I love you, my Belle,” he whispered reverently as he trailed his lips along her shoulder to the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

“And I you, my love,” she answered, tilting his face up to receive her kiss.  “I always have.”  The book lay forgotten on her lap as she gave herself over to the seductive lure of his lips, because what was a book when he couldn’t stop kissing her.


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindleheartheartzyou said:  
> Her Little Secret verse, no cursing/smut. THE WEDDING OMG
> 
> Alright, darling, here it is (o:  
> Rated: T

Rumpelstiltskin waited just inside the garden surrounding the Dark Castle, the fingers of his right hand rubbing against his thumb in nervous anticipation.  He glanced back to the door that led back inside, barely restraining himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet.  What was wrong with him that he couldn’t contain the bundle of nerves threatening to burst free from his gut?  He began to pace, unable to remain still a moment longer, and once again he looked over to the door for any sign of his bride…The fifth time in the last three minutes.  What was taking her so long?

 

He felt out of sorts in the loose cotton trousers he wore, his feet and a portion of his calves bare to the elements.  Thankfully, it was still summer, and the grounds surrounding his castle were awash with warmth.  The loose fitting shirt covering his torso was light and airy and exposed a good portion of his collarbone without the high collars he normally wore.  She’d wanted to be close to nature for their wedding, to pay her respects to the gods and ask for their blessings.

 

It would only be fitting since he hadn’t been able to find a single cleric in the entire realm to perform the ceremony.  They were on their own.  His little dearie couldn’t have been happier, of course.  She’d insisted their life together should begin just as they’d always been…together, just the two of them.  

 

It wasn’t that she was ashamed of him; on the contrary.  She would shout her love from the rooftops if he’d permit it, but she also preferred the quiet moments they shared without the interference of those who thought they knew best for her.  Thus one of the many reasons she hadn’t wanted her father in attendance.  She didn’t need to hear him rant and rave over the fact that she was marrying an abomination.

 

Rumpelstiltskin’s heart fluttered in his chest as his Belle finally appeared in the doorway, her long chestnut hair glinting in the sunlight where it was bound loosely to hang over her left shoulder.  Her cerulean eyes sparkled with a faint sheen of happy tears as she made her way to his side, and her perfect rosebud lips curled into a radiant smile.  She was, by far, the most alluring creature in the seven realms, comparable only to the sirens of lore. And she belonged to him.  He still had trouble believing his good fortune, that someone as virtuous and pure as she could love a monster such as him with her whole heart.   Anyone who looked at him would see, clearly written on his weathered features that he returned it with a fierce adoration of his own.  No one would believe the feared sorcerer could hold such a powerful affection for someone other than himself within the shadowed walls of his dark heart, but they didn’t know what a gift his Belle was.  With a simple smile, she could reduce him to a quivering mass of nerves , leaving only one thought  to linger relentlessly in his mind…How to please her, to make her happy.  For when she was happy, all was right with the world. The darkness that forever enshrouded his heart was vanquished to the deepest depths of his soul- if only for a moment- to be replaced with a warm and welcoming light bathed in undying love. A feeling he thought had been extinguished long ago.

 

Her sleeveless white cotton gown clung to her breasts and hips, and bared her back to his gaze as she twirled for him. The only extra adornments were the rosebuds stitched along the hem in delicate embroidery, green leaves interconnecting them in a delightful pattern.  Her cheeks blossomed with a light blush  as she slid her hand into his and entwined their fingers.

 

The imp brought their joined hands to his mouth and brushed his lips to her fingertips, unable to mask the jubilant smile that for once didn’t need to be forced onto his face.  He led her out into the orchard, the cherry blossoms in full bloom, their delicate petals raining down upon them in a shower  of glorious magenta, it’s hue as soft as the light spring breeze. .  In a word, it was… _magical_.  Truly it was, since his magic kept the orchard enchanted to bloom year round.  They’d chosen the location because the blossoms represented and end of winter, an end of strife.  For them, it was an end to their long separation and a rebirth of their love.

 

Belle looked up at him expectantly as he brought her over to the circle he’d created in the grove, the circumference dotted with wildflowers they’d carefully handpicked that morning in preparation for their ceremony.  She lifted her skirt and stepped into the circle, pressing a hand to her fluttering heart.

 

“I can hardly believe it’s finally happening,” she whispered, breathless in her excitement.

 

He dropped to his knees before her and buried his face in her belly as his arms encircled her waist, embracing her with reverence, trying to convey the depth of the love he held for her.  She brushed the tears from his eyes as she knelt with him and wrapped her arms about his neck.  “I love you, Rumpelstiltskin,” she whispered, brushing her lips to the shell of his ear. 

 

He smiled as she sat back on her heels, too overcome to speak, but there was no need for words when she could see the love shining in his eyes.  He reached for the garlands of ivy she’d made.  “Are you ready, dearest?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

 

Belle nodded and he slipped the circlet over her head to settle about her neck.  She took the other and did the same for him before reaching for the two small baskets of cut flowers, each one symbolizing a special aspect of their vows.

 

She lifted a yellow rose and leaned forward.  “For the friendship you granted me when I so desperately needed one.  You restored my hope where there was none and showed me I wasn’t alone,” she said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as she twined the bloom in his ivy garland.  She so wanted to get past her vows without allowing the tears that stung her eyes to flow unchecked.

 

Rumpelstiltskin reached into his own basket and withdrew a faint pink alstroemeria.  He traced the delicate line of her nose with the bloom, teasing her gently before he twined it in her garland.  “I give to you my fortune and all that I am, Belle.  What is mine is now yours until we are parted in death.  And since we will both be immortal by the time this ceremony is done,” he whispered in an aside, “I don’t see that as a problem.”

She sucked in a sharp breath.  They would truly be bound, by love and by magic, their souls linked for all eternity.  Belle giggled and reached into her basket again, this time retrieving a red rose.  He dug through his own basket until he came up with one of the same, leaning forward to twine it in her garland.  “For true love,” they said in unison.  Next, she tucked a bright yellow daffodil into his garland.  “For your chivalry, for being my hero, and for always being there for me, Rum.”  If she hadn’t know better, she would say he blushed at that one as he ducked his head, a sheepish grin curling his lips.

 

He slipped in a pristine white gardenia.  “For your purity,” he drawled, leaning closer to press a soft kiss to each of her cheeks.  “And every one of your blushes, my Belle.”

 

Next she chose a bright pink chrysanthemum not quite fully in bloom.  “To represent my fidelity, my darling, because I will never want anyone but you.”

 

He chose a primrose.  “Because I can’t live without you.”  He ducked his head and fought against the knot in his throat, trying to get the words out.  “I tried, Belle.  I tried to get you out of my mind, my heart every day and I failed.  I wanted you to have a chance to live, to love, to find happiness, and still you chose me.”

 

She cradled his damp cheeks in her hands and smiled lovingly into his watery amber eyes.  “Of course I chose you.  We share true love and it must be fought for.  If it were easy, everyone would have it.”

 

“You are my strength, Belle.  You make me strong.  You dragged me out of the darkness into your light and I’ve never been the same, nor ever will be again,” he said, tucking a short gladiolus into her garland.

 

She laid the baskets off to the side as she took the last flower in hand.  The little purple anemone twirled between her fingers as she grinned wickedly and blushed.  “This one is for…”

 

His breath hitched as she held up the flower for his inspection.  “…anticipation.”

 

Belle nodded slowly as she placed it in his garland.  She dug into her basket for one last item, retrieving a heavy gold band inlaid with rubies.  “Long ago I bound my heart to you, Rumpelstiltskin.  Now, I also bind my life with yours.  I will love you in good times and bad.  I will cherish you when you are in the bloom of health as well as when you fall ill.” She placed a finger to his lips and arched an imperious brow when he opened his mouth to argue.  “I know you don’t get sick, just go with it.”  He laughed and kissed her fingers.  “I am yours as you are mine, forever.”  She slipped the band onto his finger and brushed a kiss to his knuckles.

 

Rumpelstiltskin stared down in amazement at the ring glittering on his finger.  “Belle, where—“

 

“It was my grandfather’s wedding band.  He and my grandmère shared fifty seven years of true love.  I thought it was fitting.”

 

He’d chosen a simple gold band to go with her betrothal ring with its solitaire tanzanite stone flanked by two diamonds hand selected from the dwarf mines.  “I’ve made my life into a play on words and now in the most auspicious moment of my life, I cannot think of any that are worthy of what I feel for you.  You are everything to me, my love.  I vow to shield you, cherish you and hold the precious gift of your love to my heart…forever.  I—“

 

Belle didn’t give him a chance to say anything else as she rose on her knees and slanted her lips over his.  He gasped at her boldness, love and lust warring in his mind and body as her tongue peeked between her teeth to glide tenderly over the seam of his lips.  His hands gripped the gentle swell of her hips, pulling her onto his lap. 

 

She drew away slightly when the need for air became unavoidable and pressed her brow to his.  “I love you, my husband.”

 

Joy surged through him and he clasped her to his chest, wishing the moment could last forever.  “And I love you too, my little dearie…my precious wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for following the story. There are still many more prompts I have to fulfill, and I always welcome more. Don’t hesitate to pm me if you have an idea you’d like me to explore with this story. I hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to do something different and poignant for this wedding. Would really enjoy hearing what you think about it (o:


End file.
